The current application has subject matter in common with U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/295,301 (Device Having Built-In Digital Data Means and Powered by Unlimited Power Source of Light Device), Ser. No. 13/296,508 (Device Having Built-In Digital Data Means and Powered by Unlimited power source of LED Bulb), Ser. No. 13/296,460 (“Device Having Built-In Digital Data Means and Powered By Unlimited Power Source of Lamp Holder), Ser. No. 12/951,501 (Lamp Holder Having Built-In LED Night light,” and Ser. No. 12/950,017 (Multiple Surfaces LED Light).
The present application also has subject matter in common with U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 13/296,508, 13/295,301, 13/296,469, 13/162,824, 12/938,628, 12/887,700, 12/149,963 (now U.S. Pat. No. 7,722,230), 12/073,095 (now U.S. Pat. No. 7,726,869), 12/073,889, 12/007,076 (now U.S. Pat. No. 7,726,841), 12/003,691 (now U.S. Pat. No. 7,726,839), and 12/894,865.
Other prior art includes U.S. Patent Publication Nos. and U.S. Pat. No. 7,524,089 (Park), U.S. Pat. No. 6,499,860 (Begemann), U.S. Pat. No. 6,220,722 (Begemann), U.S. Pat. No. 5,924,784 (Chliwnyj et al.), US 2003/0185020 (Stekelenburg), 2006/0146527 (Vanderschuit), and U.S. Pat. No. 6,648,496 (Elghoroury),
Although the listed applications and other prior art disclose related subject matter including track means and removable LED-units with built-in LED-elements, however, none discloses an LED light device with more than one track means for receiving removable LED-unit(s).
The current invention provides a universal-type of LED light device which only requires limited tooling to provide a track-means assembly and a corresponding removable LED-unit that can have a variety of different sizes, shapes, brightnesses while being similar in appearance to conventional non-LED light sources, including all kinds of incandescent bulb, photoluminescent (PL) light, and fluorescent light to let people to replace their non-LED light source with the current invention's LED device to achieve power savings and cost savings and thereby save the earth and electric bill amounts at the same time.
The LED light device of the current invention also may incorporate an extendable construction and additional functions as described in one of the inventor's co-pending U.S. patent applications, which may be implemented within the empty space formed by more than two surfaces of the more than one track-means, such as within the space formed by three sides, four sides, five sides, six sides, seven sides, eight sides, or N side track-means surface. This provides a good space to arrange the related parts and accessories for the “extendable construction” and “added function(s).”
The LED light device of the current invention may have a number of removable LED-units, each with a desired size, width, length, diameter, shape, three-dimensional geometric shape, and brightness as required. Each of the LED-units can carry a certain number of LED-elements from 1 to N (N being any number) and each LED-element may have its own wattage, power, light output, light color, light viewing-angle, attachment means, electrodes, and terminals to fit on the LED-unit in a desired arrangement, spacing, matrix, layout, position, and orientation to provide a three-dimensional installation so as to meet any requirement for effects, functions, performance, light show, and light brightness.
The LED light device of the current invention may have a light beam viewing angle from 1 to 360 degrees in to provide three dimensional illumination by a proper arrangement of the removable LED-unit(s) along any one or more pieces of the three-dimensional track-means.
The LED light device of the current invention may also include protect-means in the form of a bulb or device's shell, shade, cover, housing, case, glass, or body, as well as parts such as a stencil, masking, window, opening, cutouts, fixture, box, metal piece, cotton piece, plastic piece, wooden piece, and/or paper piece to seal the LED-unit(s) within and allow lighting effects, functions, and/or performance be seen by a viewer.
The LED light device of the current invention uses the most convenient attachment means to replace, add, reduce, remove, or change the LED-unit(s) anywhere along the track means or from the ends of track means by a clip, insert, twist-and-tighten, slide, push-in, snap, position-and-tighten, or other market available attachment skill, method or device to install and arrange the LED-units with respect to the track means.
The current invention may also provide a ventilation arrangement in which the track-means and the device parts use metal to enable heat to ventilate away from the device.
The current invention may also use the empty space within the multiple surface track-means to install an “extendable construction” and “added functions” to overcome the block-means which block out light beams or electric signal delivery.
It will be appreciated that the current invention may include any features disclosed in the Inventor's above-listed copending or issued patent application's drawings, detailed description, or contents, and such features may still fall within the scope of the current invention, which is not limited to the current drawings, detailed description, and content.